A typical light emitting diode (LED) includes an LED die mounted on a cathode. A filament extends from an anode to a top of the LED die. The LED die is encapsulated in a protective light-transmissive (i.e., transparent or translucent) package. In a typical white light emitting LED, the die emits a narrow band in the blue spectral region. The light-transmissive package includes a transparent bulk encapsulating material. A yellow-emitting phosphor (that emits in the yellow and green region) and a red-emitting phosphor are blended into the bulk encapsulating material. In operation, the die is electrically activated to emit blue light, and the phosphors respectively convert a portion of the blue light to a band in the yellow spectral region and band in the red spectral region. The three bands (blue, yellow/green, red) exit the encapsulating package and appear to an observer as white light. A notch filter is blended into bulk encapsulating material to absorb a narrow band in the yellow spectral region.